The Ancient Book
by TBT
Summary: Ruby is on a journey, with Lance Johnson, and Gemini Star, her two new friends. She, however, doesn't realize that in the cracked pages of an ancient novel, her destiny lies in wait...
1. Letter and Lance

**Ruby's Story**

**Journey through Hoenn**

**_Dear Miss Ruby Fey,_**__

_We are pleased to say that we have received your application for the Hoenn Pokémon Leagues. Unfortunately, a representative is away on work, so you will have to wait at least four months before you may start out on a Pokémon journey. We hope it might be sooner._

**_Yours truly,_**

Madeline Shipper, Secretary of the Hoenn League 

-----

"Trash!" Twelve-year-old Ruby Dew Fey slapped the paper violently down on her kitchen table. Ruby was twelve, with vivid red hair tied in a ponytail, and misty green eyes shining over her askew bangs. "I can't believe it. It's just a excuse." She told all this to her family's Golduck, Gill, who had been through generations with her family.

_"It might be true…"_ He offered timidly, before a glare from Ruby shut him up.

"Jeez… Can't a kid get any sleep around here?" Ruby glanced to see her younger brother, Opal, walking sleepily down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Ruby snapped. "Nothing at all!" She walked briskly to the door, pulled it open, walked out, and slammed it with such force that it rattled the windows. Opal and Gill winced.

"Why's Ruby so mad?" Opal asked quietly.

_"Because she has to wait to find family,"_ Gill sighed, and began to prepare breakfast.

"Feh!" A furious exclamation as Ruby made her way through the crowded streets. They seemed even more crowded, as there was a commotion in the city square. Ruby, curious like usual, forced her way through the crowds and came into view of it.

A battle!

Between a Poliwrath and an opponent's Electabuzz. The Electabuzz's Trainer commanded a Thunderbolt, and the electric Pokémon shot it from its hands. Ruby watched, amazed, as the battle continued, and Electabuzz won from sheer type advantage.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed and the two trainers were left, talking to each other. They were around Ruby's age, maybe a bit older. Slowly, Ruby walked up to the victor and said, "Congratulations. That was an awesome battle! I've never seen an Electabuzz before! You two must be very powerful Trainers."

"There are stronger!" The boy with the Poliwrath admitted. "I lost today, and that tought me I shouldn't take a opponent for granted. Don't you have a Pokémon?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. My application is…"

"Going to take a while, I know," The other boy said with a smile, patting her shoulder. "Tell you what. I'll have a word with Professor Birch. He's a old friend of our family." The boy had blue hair in dreadlocks, and bright gold eyes. He wore a yellow vest over a black shirt, and a pair of black pants. Tipped lopsidedly over one ear was a yellow cap with two black stripes going down the middle.

"Wow! That would be great! I'm very grateful. My name's Ruby!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Lance. I'm Lance Johnson!" The boy grinned, and tipped his hat to her. "And this is Pichu." Out of his backpack poked a yellow head, and the pre-evolution of Pikachu perched on Lance's shoulder with a cheery wave.

The other boy had already left. "When can you talk to him?" Ruby asked.

"Right away. Let's go to the Pokémon Center. I have to heal Electabuzz anyway!" Lance shrugged and the two made their way toward it. Inside, Lance handed a PokéBall to Nurse Joy and he and Ruby seated themselves in front of a VidPhone.

"Hello?" Professor Birch's face popped up on screen, with a curious look. It then brightened as he saw Lance. "Ah! Lance!"

"Hey Professor. My friend here would like a starting Pokémon, but the application is…" Lance trailed off.

"Really slow. I know!" Birch nodded. "If you catch a plane to Littleroot town tomorrow, I can give you Torchic, Treecko or Mudkip for your starting Pokémon!" He now directed it at Ruby.

"That would be great, Professor. I'm real grateful." Ruby grinned and Birch nodded.

"I hope to see you soon. You too, Lance!" Birch grinned at Lance and his Pichu, and flicked his end off. Lance stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Hey, since we're _such_ great friends now…" Lance winked and Ruby sweatdropped heavily. "Let's say I'll come with you for your Journey!"

"I _could_ use some company…" Ruby pretended to think for a moment while Pichu and Lance wore similar anxious expressions. "Okay." Lance and Pichu face faulted.

"That's it?" He said blankly. Ruby grinned.

"We leave tomorrow!" She cheered.

-----

Ruby boarded the plane, Lance close behind her. They sat down, marveling as they rose higher and higher, the city Ruby had known for so long slowly fading away. _'I'll miss it.'_ Ruby turned her head away, on to a new life.

-----

"Everone please leave the plane in a orderly fashion!" Crowed the pilot. Let's just say the people left in anything but an orderly fashion. Lance and Ruby were jostled into the streets of Littleroot town, and Ruby fixed her bandanna.

"Talk about rude…" She grumbled.

Lance laughed. "And talk about too serious!" He teased. Ruby shrugged as they walked toward the white building. From inside, they heard a crashing sound and Lance raised an eyebrow. Ruby shrugged and slowly pushed the door open.

Inside, a Treecko was swinging from the ceiling, calling taunts down at the middle-aged man trying to reach her. "Get down! Please!" He cried.

Ruby looked around. A Torchic was sitting calmly, looking around at the mayhem as though it wasn't there. And a timid little Mudkip was huddling in his basket fearfully, paws covering his head. She stepped inside, and let out a shrill whistle.

"YOU! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ruby screeched at the Treecko. She, amazed, obediently fell down onto the floor and shuffled toward Ruby, looking quite afraid. "What were you doing that for!?" Lance, who had gone to comfort the Mudkip, was amazed as the Treecko bowed her head shamefully.

"Here's… A Translator that I was going to put on her…" The man, known as Professor Birch, said, holding a necklace with a ying-yang charm dangling on the end. Ruby draped it around the Treecko's neck, and pressed the ying part with her thumb.

_"Well, t'was on'y tryin' to 'ave a bit O' fun. Plus, dis' place is too stuffy an' I was tryin' to get out dat dere window,"_ She grumbled, and jerked her paw toward a window near the place where she had been hanging.

"Swinging from the ceiling isn't going to get you outside. Being with me on a Journey will do that," Ruby said.

_"Do… Ya mean ya're takin' me wit' ya?"_ The Treecko was amazed.

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

_"How come?"_ Her gold eyes narrowed.

"Well, you seem like you could use some training to toughen you up. Plus, I think you'd like to travel around Hoenn!" Ruby smiled, and held out her hand.

_"Fine. Ya got yerself a deal, girlie."_ The Treecko winked, and slapped her tails against Ruby's hand.

Birch was grinning. "Wow. I want you to have this as thanks for controlling this Treecko!" He held out a PokéBall for Ruby.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's a Skitty. They're kitten Pokémon!" Birch explained.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, and took it gratefully. "Thanks, Professor!"

"And here is a PokéDex!" Birch handed her a green PokéDex, along with five PokéBalls, and Ruby immediately opened the PokéDex and aimed it at the Treecko.

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon" 

_"TREECKO is cool, calm, and collected. It never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe was to glare at this POKéMON, it would glare right back without conceding a inch of ground."_

_"Current Level: 5"_

_"I coulda tol' ya dat…"_ The Treecko piped up.

Ruby smiled at her. "I'm going to name you Everglade. It seems suitable!" She said, ignoring the Treecko's previous response. "And we're going to make a great team. Right?"

Everglade grinned. _"Right!"_ With that, Lance, Ruby, Pichu and Everglade walked out of the Lab, with Birch waving to them. They were starting a new journey. And it was going to be a good one.


	2. Of Beedrills and Umbreons

Chapter Two

"When you see a Beedrill, the general idea is to run! Not to try and capture it!" Ruby shouted over the rhythmic buzzing noise coming from behind her.

"But I wanted one!" Lance complained. "And how was I supposed to know there was a flock of them?"

_"Maybe fro' the buzzin' noises comin' fro' teh tree?"_ Everglade asked sarcastically as she bounced uncomfortably in Ruby's green and orange waist-pack.

Lance snorted quietly. Pichu had disappeared into his PokéBall, from fear, no doubt. Ruby felt a stinger graze her shoulder and she winced, stumbling and falling down on the coarse grass.

"Mateo! Use Night Shade!"

_"Breon!"_

Before Ruby could realize, a dark shot of black thunder shot out of the trees, making the Beedrill retreat. One was lying on the grass, injured from the attack, and Ruby threw a PokéBall weakly.

Once… Twice… and PING! The Beedrill was caught, and that was when Ruby collapsed, from the poison in its stinger.

"Ruby… Ruby… Wake up Ruby…" Ruby stirred to the familiar voice of her friend, Lance, and groaned, wishing no more to sink into this soft mattress. Wait a second. Mattress? Ruby's eyes shot open, revealing the cheerful face of her comrade, peering down at her.

"AAAH!" She screamed. It wasn't nice to wake up to someone watching you while you slept. Lance staggered back, and landed hard on the wood floor. Groaning, he rubbed his head, where Ruby had screamed in his ear.

"No need to shout, Ruby…" Lance grumbled. In through the door stepped a girl, about one year older than Ruby. She was holding a tray laden with a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and two small tablets. By her heels padded an Umbreon, dark red eyes winking at Ruby.

"Who… Who're you?" Ruby stuttered, feeling pain course through her muscles.

"Gemini. Star…" The girl replied, and seated herself next to Ruby's mattress. She laid the tray down and took the tablets. "Take these. They will help flush out the poison in your body," She said, holding out the pills and glass of water.

Ruby shakily took them from Gemini, and swallowed them in one gulp. "W-Where's Everglade?" She asked quietly.

Lance grinned, and shuffled next to Gemini. "Look…" He whispered, pointing to something under her blankets. Ruby slowly drew them back to see Everglade, sound asleep, curled up in a tight little ball. "She was really worried."

"And it's amazing she slept through your screaming." Gemini rolled her eyes as the Umbreon rubbed up against Ruby gently. "And this is my Umbreon, Mateo."

Ruby patted him. "Where are my PokéBalls?" She questioned, and realized she had had her red jacket, black sweat pants and waist-pack removed, revealing her only wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Gemini nodded to Mateo, and he dashed out of the room. He came back in a second, holding the waist pack, the two full PokéBalls glittering as he passed in a sunspot.

"Thanks." Ruby took it gratefully, and opened her Skitty's PokéBall. "Go, Purel." Out of it appeared the kitten Pokémon and she blinked around drowsily. "I'm Ruby, your Trainer!"

_"Skit… Skitty?"_ Purel yawned, and curled up next to Everglade, falling into sleep. Ruby laughed silently.

"Very impressive." Gemini nodded at the Skitty with a wry smile. "I've heard Skitty's are fairly rare around Hoenn."

Ruby blinked and nodded. Lance had released Pichu, who had taken to tossing a small silver coin up and down happily. "We should leave soon."

"As soon as she gets some rest, we'll leave!" Gemini said.

"We? Who said you were coming?" Lance asked coldly.

"Me," Gemini answered.

"She can come. I'd like to have another person…around…" Ruby slowly felt her body tip back and Gemini and Lance helped put her into the bed.

"Come on, we should leave her alone," Gemini whispered. Lance nodded, and smiled at her.

"Thanks a lot, Gemini," He muttered. With that, the two walked out the sliding door quietly.

The next day was beautiful. Bright blue skies, warm temperature, and many wild Pokémon were outside. And that's where we find Ruby, creeping up on a Poochyena who seemed to be content chewing on some food.

"Now, Everglade! Pound!" Ruby suddenly cried, causing a group of Pidgey to take flight in alarm.

Everglade dashed forward, swinging her tails and knocking the Poochyena hard in the head. She whipped around, snarling and baring her teeth, diving in for a Bite attack.

"Go! Use another Pound!" Ruby called. Everglade hit the Poochyena this time back into a tree. She groaned softly, and was hit with Ruby's empty PokéBall, and sucked in immediately.

"Very good," Gemini said, crossing her arms. Mateo watched, sitting on his haunches.

"Hey! Guys! Look!" They turned to see Lance running toward them and waving a PokéBall. "I caught an Elekid!"

Gemini raised an eyebrow. "When you already have a Electabuzz?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, I'm not going to let it evolve, after all!" Lance shuffled his feet and gave a grin.  Ruby laughed to herself and clipped her Poochyena's PokéBall onto her belt. "Come on. We're almost to Petalburg city!" She said good-naturedly.

Lance grinned and nodded, Pichu doing the same on his shoulder. _"Piiiichu!"_ He cheered.

But then they noticed something. A beautiful glimmering blue stone, lying in the bank of a clear river. Ruby made her way over and scooped it up in her palm, turning it over curiously. "Wow… Look at this…" She said, showing it to Gemini and Lance.

"A Water Stone! They are very rare, you know… You have all the luck!" Gemini smiled at her, and Ruby put it in her waist-pack.

_"Ya'll! Get ova 'ere!"_ Everglade called. The three ran over to see what she was talking about and saw two sleeping Eevee's, nestled together contently. Ruby and Lance nodded at each other, and tossed two PokéBalls. They instantly captured, the Eevee's being asleep after all.

"Now all I need is a Thunder Stone and I'll be able to evolve it into a Jolteon!" Lance cried happily.

Ruby nodded, and together, they walked toward Petalburg city.

"STOP! THIEF!" Cried a voice over the hustle-and-bustle of Petalburg city. The three companions instantly called forth Mateo, Eevee and Ruby's Eevee, Tsula. Ruby touched her with the Water Stone and she evolved instantly. Then Ruby put a Translator collar on her. "Be ready!" Ruby called.

Out of the crowds burst a distracted man, for he was looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice Tsula, Mateo and Eevee until it was too late. He came crashing down to the earth and a bright yellow stone rolled out of the stolen bag and accidentally touched Eevee.

"Hey?" Lance cried. Slowly, yellow light separated to reveal a Jolteon, growling at the man. "Woah!"

"Numel! Zubat! Poochyena! Go!" The Magma called, tossing three PokéBalls. Out of them appeared the Pokémon.

"Tsula! Water gun that Numel!" Ruby commanded.

"Jolteon! Use Thunderbolt on the Zubat!"

"Mateo! Use Bite on that Poochyena! And then use Night Shade!"

_"Right away!"_ Tsula opened her mouth, and the water gun made the Numel blanch. When it came in for a headbutt, Tsula dodged easily and shot another Water gun at its side, making it fall. It struggled to its feet, but Tsula knocked it away with a powerful Water Gun.

Jolteon yelped as Zubat came in for a Wing attack. He dove, and let fly a close ranged Thunderbolt attack, making Zubat fall to the ground, twitching.

Mateo dove in, sinking his teeth into the Poochyena. When it tried to counterattack, Mateo's eyes glowed as he used Night Shade.

 The Magma stared at the Eevee evolutions as all of his Pokémon fainted. "N-No!" He cried in anguish.

"Your under arrest, Magma." Out of the crowd stepped Officer Jenny, who put handcuffs on him and led him away. But not before turning to Lance, Ruby and Gemini. "Here, you three. I want each of you to have a Growlithe. They're all trained and ready to hunt down those Magma scum."

"Thanks!" Ruby said as she clipped the PokéBall onto her belt. Officer Jenny nodded, and walked away. Ruby bent down and picked up the bag.

"My stones!" Cried a voice, and an older man ran through the crowds. He grabbed the bag from Ruby and scowled at her. "Thief!"

"We're no thieves!" Ruby growled.

"Hey, we got those back for you!" Gemini shouted, her eyes aflame.

"You should be grateful!" Lance snapped, and recalled his newly evolved Jolteon.

"And you stole one of those!" The man snarled, pointing at the used Thunder Stone on the ground.

"We did not! It rolled out of the bag! Feh! I don't need to take this! I'm out of here!" Gemini snorted, and disappeared into the crowd with Mateo at her heels. Ruby and Lance scowled at the man, and they followed their friend, Tsula close behind. Now they would have to face a adventure they would rather forget…


	3. Fire at Petalburg Woods!

Chapter Three

Flames shot into the air as the pillars hungrily gnawing at the bark of the trees loomed in front of them. Horrified looks as the flames danced as reflections in their eyes, Ruby cried out, "How!?" Petalburg Forest was burning to the ground.

"No! I choose you, everyone! Electabuzz, Pichu, Elekid, Growlithe, Jolteon!" Lance yelled, tossing the PokéBalls in front of him so that the Pokémon all appeared. "Growlithe, go get Officer Jenny, Everyone else, gather some water to put out this fire!"

"Tsula, Everglade, Purel, Smoke, Aurella! Go!" As they appeared, Ruby gave her commands. All who could not use water attacks, gather mud, water, or anything else to put out or smother the fire. The Poochyena, Aurella, dashed two and fro, delivering water to everyone she could.

"Mateo! Use your Dark attacks to levitate the water from the buckets to put out the fire, and Aigen, do whatever you can to help! Pass water or something!" Gemini commanded. Soon, sirens began to sound, and bright fire trucks began to round the corners, with Blastoise's and Wartortle's pounding behind them. Ruby could only watch as smoke furled from the forest.

_"KROOOOW!" _Hearing a screech from inside the forest, Ruby's head snapped forward. "Smoke—Everglade? Where are you going? Everglade!" The Treecko ignored her trainers' cries as she dashed into the flaming abyss.

Everglade felt flames sting her sides as she ran, faster and faster, toward the source of the screeches. Finally, she crashed into a clearing, where a massive Mightyena, who was growling, was tearing around, fangs bared. It was panicking. A Murkrow quivered by the base of a tree, shivering violently. _"EY! Lemme hel' ya'll!" _Everglade yelled over the roar of the flames.

The Mightyena turned, growing slightly, and nodded grimly to Everglade. She scooped up the Murkrow gently in her jaws, and followed Everglade as she dashed between trees, trying to find the way out. Suddenly, a massive crash, and she was pinned underneath a flaming branch. She cried out, and a flash enveloped her. The Mightyena watched in awe as the Treecko disappeared and the Grovyle crashed a new path through the forest.

Ruby scanned the trees as Tsula fired Water Gun by Water Gun. Finally, she spotted two shapes leaping out from the blaze and dashed over, watching as the Grovyle panted, head hanging. _"Oi…I…I ha' ta do dat, Ruby…" _She was cut off by a rough embrace as the Mightyena smiled, letting the Murkrow onto the ground.

"Oh dear…Look at this Murkrow…" Gemini mumbled, stepping and scooping up the scorched bundle in her arms. "And this Mightyena…I never knew evolved Pokémon ran wild around here…" She gazed thoughtfully at the two and held out two empty PokéBalls. "What do you say?"

The two nodded, and disappeared moments later, into Gemini's PokéBalls. The girl smiled victoriously, and clipped them on the inside of her jacket. "Should we continue? It seems this fire is under control now…"

Lance and Ruby nodded, recalling their tired and hard-worked Pokémon, and walking on, toward Rustboro City…

"…I…Need…lunch…" Lance moaned, his stomach groaning loudly as the two girls stepped powerfully on either side of him. Ruby and Gemini gave a simultaneous groan, smacking their foreheads.

They had a quick lunch stop, and continued, until a small greenish shape darted in front of them, growling in challenge. The Bulbasaur was glaring at Pichu, who was glaring back with equal force.

"What? A challenger?" Lance asked, puzzled, and looking at the Bulbasaur. "Alright, Pichu, this is all yours!" The yellow-furred mouse leapt off Lance's shoulder, and lunged, smacking his shoulder into Bulbasaur and sending it flying back. "Go, Quick attack!"

Pichu obeyed, adding a little spark of energy as well and causing Bulbasaur to yelp out in surprise and pain. _"Pi, cha, cha!" _Pichu cheered.

"Now, use another Quick attack, and a tackle if you need to weaken it enough to capture!" Lance yelled, as Pichu growled. He dove, combining a Quick attack with a tackle and driving his head into Bulbasaur's stomach and making it squeak in pain.

"Now, PokéBall go!" Lance called, tossing a PokéBall. It smacked the Bulbasaur on the head, sucking it inside and wriggling once…twice…and it pinged approvingly! "I caught Bulbasaur!" He called victoriously.

"Congratulations!" Ruby said brightly. "Now come on, I want to get to Rustboro before dark." And so, the three set off again.


End file.
